


Somebody To Love

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanvids, Nudity, Vampires, Video, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Видеоряд: DLC Blood&WineАудиоряд Queen - Somebody To Love
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Syanna | Rhenawedd
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Somebody To Love




End file.
